J'ai perdu
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: Quand le mot rupture entre dans le vocabulaire de Dumbledore, ça donne un Directeur plus fou que jamais... Ou pas. OS.


**J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie.**

**Hey,**

**Me Revoici rapidement pour un OS tout petit écrit dans le cadre d'un concours d'une amie.**

**Un conseil ? Deux lectures seront nécessaires. **

**Personnages : Albus. D. OC**

**Folite.**

**Tout appartient à JKR.**

_Poudlard, 1995._

Albus Dumbledore avait mal. Tellement mal. Chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait à l'agonie. Sa gorge était sèche et sa langue enflait par le nombre de morsure. Un goût amer envahissait sa salive Son regard le picotait mais il refoulait ses larmes. Ses pupilles habituellements bleues perçantes reflétaient un désespoir profond. Son coeur était éclaté. Il avait mal. Tellement mal.  
« Bonjour Dumbledore. »  
Le Directeur porta une tasse à ses lèvres. Qu'il était beau le preux défenseur des sorciers avec sa barbe sale et emmêlées, ses joues creuses et sa tenue miteuse. Les traces de larmes visibles et de la morve plein le nez. Oh oui qu'il était beau le Dumbledore. Pitoyable même un elfe de maison a plus d'allure. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Son honneur, ses projets, les sorciers et Voldemort… Plus rien à faire. Juste la douleur, _sa_ douleur. Elle était partit avec un seul mot à la bouche… »Rupture ». D'accord c'était fini ! Mais de là à déménager !  
Oh, qu'il avait mal.  
« Foutez-moi la paix Minerva par le caleçon de Merlin ! »  
La vulgarité… Oh oui, par Godric il tombait bien bas le Dumbledore, tellement bas. A cause d'elle. Tout était de sa faute à elle. Rien que sa faute. A elle. A bon Merlin, voilà que le grand Dumbledore avait des envies meurtrières. A on l'y reprendra à être accro'.  
« Voyons Albus… Un mois que vous ne sortez plus, ne mangez plus. Vous n'aviez pas qu'à être dépendant ! »  
Le manque. C'était sans doute ça le pire. L'odeur, le parfum, ce goût sucré qui envahit la bouche. Devoir toujours l'embrasser. Se ruer dessus. Dans son lit le soir. Le matin. Le midi. A minuit. Tant qu'il l'avait. Oui le manque était affreux. Il était devenu dépendant. Totalement accro'. Puis elle avait déménagé.  
_Rupture, rupture, rupture._  
En Alaska par Salazar ! En Alaska ! Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Une part de son esprit restait raisonnable. Non il ne pouvait décidément pas. Que c'était frustrant par les chaussettes de Morgane ! Mais qu'il avait mal… Il souffrait. Bon sang. C'était intolérable.  
Dumbledore regarda autour de lui. L'ensemble de l'équipe professorale s'était rassemblé dans son bureau. Même Argus. N'avaient-ils donc pas compris, qu'il souhaitait être seul ? Seul à jamais. Seul pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Surtout pour le pire.  
Le respecte et respectueux Directeur de Poudlard partit dans un rire dément. Un rire sans joie. Un rire affreux qui reflétait la hantise des professeurs. Sybille frissonna. C'en aurait était effrayant pour Albus de voir Trelawney sérieuse s'il n'avait pas si mal.  
« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Albus Dumbledore par le soutif de Voldy ?! S'écria Severus. »  
Qui était-t-il ? Ah ça… Il le savait. Un abrutit finit, qui l'avait laissé filer. Oui, un… Comment disait les moldus ? Un « con ». Et ce Dumbledore ? Il est mort pardi ! Mort et enterré. Parti. Disparu. A jamais. Avec cette « rupture ».  
« Je suis un pingouin. Répondit-il. J'ai 458 ans. Je suis le meilleur ami d'un dromadaire, mon but est d'apprendre à parler à un palmier qui produit des pommes pour qu'il m'apprenne à lire ! »  
McGonagall le fixa avec peur.  
« Albus… ? »  
Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Mais pardi ! Je sais qui je suis par tous les dieux, je suis un fou qui a laissé la rupture arriver sans rien faire ! »  
Ah ça pour ne rien faire, il n'avait rien fait. Il aurait pu arrêter, ou même faire des efforts ! Il l'avait vu arrive cette rupture. Par Helga crotte quoi ! Il aurait pu la retenir. Mais il avait eu tellement peur. C'était compréhensible pour un autre homme mais pas pour le grand Dumbledore !  
Oh oui, le grand Dumbledore qui a peur… Et mal. Tellement mal.  
« Albus ça suffit ! Tout ça pour une rupture de stock ! »  
Oui, mais pas n'importe quelle rupture de stock ! Celle de ses bonbons au citron. Et cette foutue Eleanor qui déménage en Alaska. C'était la seule vendeuse de bonbon au citron. La seule !  
« Mais même Eleanor part ! Elle me faisait mes cakes au citron ! »  
Dumbledore se mit à pleurer.  
« De toute façon vous étiez dépendant. »

**FIN.**

**Un review et vous aurez droit à un bonbon au citron !**


End file.
